


one of those kleinman-quality pranks

by pandoraz



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Gen, jared does a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraz/pseuds/pandoraz
Summary: connor's glued (and taped) to the bed. literally.





	one of those kleinman-quality pranks

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends had this happen to him before and i—

Evan was the first to wake up out of the two boys.

He slowly rose up from his cerulean sleeping bag and kneeled towards the bed, his arms pressing themselves on top of the bedsheets. "Connor..." he breathed, trying to get his boyfriend's attention. "Connor, wake up..."

A small groan escaped Connor's lips as his head slightly turned to Evan. "Not now, Ev..."

Evan made a pouty face at him, whimpering. Connor opened and narrowed his eyes as if he could sense Evan's expression, sighing. He couldn't resist the nonpareil face his cute boyfriend made.

"Fine... fine, whatev—"

Connor felt himself be pulled back down by some unknown force.

"—er..."

 

 

Evan jumped, grabbing and pulling Connor's hands. "H-huh? W-what's going on?!"

"I don't fucking know!" Connor shouted angrily, struggling to get out of the bed. "Who the hell's doing this?!"

Evan began to worry. If he couldn't get out of bed, then he'd be stuck there for all eternity! Frantically, he looked around the room until his eyes stopped at the door. A light bulb in his conscience lit up like a Christmas tree. _Oh yeah, Jared and Zoe! They could help us with this,_ he thought with hope, immediately standing up and running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Connor called from the bed.

"I'm going to get Jared and Zoe!" he replied briskly, leaving the door open.

Connor groaned again, covering his face with both hands. "Oh, fuck."

 

 

" _Jared! Zoe!_ " Evan called, running down the stairs of the Murphy family's house. "W-where are you guys?!"

Zoe yawned, appearing behind the boy. "Hey... Evan," she said tiredly, before being brought back to life by Evan quickly shaking her shoulders back and forth. "What's going on—"

"Connor's stuck to the bed!"

 

 

"...Connor?" Zoe asked, cocking her head to the side. "What happened to you?"

The older Murphy sibling let out a loud sigh, turning to Zoe with narrowed eyes. "Ugh, I'll tell you this; someone just glued"—Evan slowly removed the blanket, revealing a grey mess of duct tape all over him—"and  _taped_ me to this fucking bed."

"Well, it obviously wasn't me," Zoe shrugged. "If anything, it's probably Jared—"

"'SUP, Y'ALL?"

 

 

Jared Kleinman. The boy was in his typical clothing, holding a nearly empty container of gorilla glue in one hand and a narrow roll of duct tape in the other. He had a smirk on his face as he started to laugh. "You thought it was magic, but it was me, the insanely cool Jared Klein—"

"Literally shut up," Evan, Zoe, and Connor interrupted sternly and simultaneously.

"What're you talking about? It's April 1." 


End file.
